the life of minato namikaze
by kotina
Summary: ok well the title says it all its a story about how the 4th came to be main couple minato kushina rated M for future chapters read and review
1. Chapter 1 enter the namikaze

**the life of minato namikaze**

**KOTINA: hay my readers we have all heard the rumors of a spin off series of naruto right well im using that idea this is the life of minato and the future 4th**** hokage now only parts of this is in the manga I well be going thru a lot including the kyuubi's attack his first mission and how he met kushina and it well hopefully be long **

**Disclamer: I own nothing this is not for profit but I hope mister masashi gets the idea **

**Disclamer 2: don't flame me for not capitalizing I don't like to sorry and you can still read it just because its not capitalized doesn't mean you cant read it**

**Chapter one**

**The sun was just starting to set in konoha when a yellow flash went thru the streets of konohagakure the yellow flash stopped to revile who or what it was it was a young blonde boy about twelve to thirteen years old dressed in a white shirt and black pants and he was entering the ramen shop with a hungry look on his face **

"**hay old man 8 bowls of miso ramen please we are celebrating im a genin now" sead the young blonde to a man in his mid 20's cooking ramen**

"**sure thing minato-san and im happy for you minato-san" sead teuchi as he smiled to the young blonde and then saw a young women around the same age as minato come in and hug minato from behind and teuchi laughed and sead "say minato your little girlfriend is kind of cute" sead teuchi as he laughed**

"**minato-kun we are genin I im so happy" yelled the young girl with red heir and wearing a light red dress as she hugged minato from behind **

"**kushina-chan please get off me im hungry" minato complained after seeing his ramen on the table in front of him whale he blushed at teuchi's comment of 'your girlfriend is kind of cute' and wanted to say she wasn't kind of cute she was really cute but was so embarrassed that he couldn't say a word and just sat there but then he saw kushina sit next to him and he gave her a bowl of ramen**

"**thank you minato-kun" sead kushina as she took the ramen whale blushing because everyone that saw sead 'aw how cute' witch made both of them blush and teuchi laugh his ass off**

"**so minato-kun who's team do you hope to get put on tomorrow?" asked kushina while thinking 'I hope he gets put on a team with me' thought kushina while smile on the inside **

"**I don't know kushina-chan" replied minato but hopping in his mind that he would be put with kushina on a team because thay wont get to see each other very often**

**By time thay finished and sead there good byes and went home it was one o'clock in the morning and the streets where empty so minato decided to go for a morning walk before going home**

**Time skip to 6:00am **

**As a buzzer went off in minato's room witch he set for 6:00 in the morning and he had to get out of bed**

**Chapter one over**

**Chapter 2 a new day comeing soon**

**Kotina: ok I meant for that to be a prolog I hoped you like it I made it sweet for my girlfriend ok bye **


	2. Chapter 2 a new day a new team

**The life of minato namikaze **

**A/N: thank you all for the positive reviews im so happy you liked the first chapter (does nice guy pose) my readers are the best ever ok now on to the story. this chapter might be abit boring because its just the team placements so im not sure if it well be all that exceeding**

**But even so I got to do it so now on to the chapter oh and I own nothing and I hate to capitalize so don't flame me for it ok thanks **

**Chapter 2 a new day a new team**

**The sun was just starting to rise it was 6:00 in the morning when a buzzer got set off waking minato **

"**IM GETTING A JONIN SENSEI" yelled minato as he went to the kitchen to make some ramen thinking about whether or not he well get put on the same team as kushina. when he heard the door bell ring he opened the door to a beautiful kushina dressed in a nice white dress **

"**hi kushina-chan you look very nice" sead minato with one of his famous smile of his while reaching his hand out to let her in **

"**thank you minato-kun" sead kushina spinning around so minato could see her whole body and then hugged minato and gave him a kiss on his cheek witch caused him too blush brightly **

**Time skip to 7:00am at the academy **

"**ok class I think we had a good 3 years and you have learned a lot since we began and now we are here and im not looking at academy students im looking at full fledged ninja now the teams well be called by number team one is minato namikaze, kushina uzumaki, iruka umino and your jonin sensei is jiraiya" sead hiruzen serutobi looking at a clip board **

**As hours pass most of the teams except team one has been picked up by there jonin sensei and thay where getting impatient and decided to play a prank on there sensei by setting up a bucket of chalk on the door**

**Small time skip**

When there sensei finally came in he was covered in chalk dust and all of team one laughed

"I guess I deserved that one" sead toad sage after whipping all the chalk off of him while everyone else kept on laughing

"yes you did deserve that sensei you where late" sead kushina in her normal loud voice as she was tomboyish and had a very loud voice

"ok ok that enough now meet me on top of the hokage tower in one hour

End of chapter2

Chapter three comeing soon

Kotina-ok im sorry if this one was boring and I understand if you don't like it and flame me but if you want to be nice you would just give a good review ok the next chapter well be up soon


	3. chapter 3 the bell test

Kotina: all my fans well love me because I am finaly updating life of minato namikaze! Now on to chapter three

chapter three the bell test

all three of the genins get to the hokage tower and minato looks at kushina

"you look happy kushina-chan" says minato

he sees kushina nod with a smile that went all the way across her face

"of course I am minato kun why wouldnt I be we are both on the same team" kushina says while sitting by minato

a hour later there jonin sensei arives and sits across from his students

"ok guys first I want you too tell me abit about your selfs" jiraiya says with a smile

thay all nod and minato stands up first

"my name is minato namikaze, my likes are kushina and ramen, my dislikes are people who hurt my friends, and my dreams of the future are to become the best" minato says sitting down

kushina stands up next

"my name is kushina uzumaki, my likes are minato, my dislikes are people who make fun of me, and my dream for the future is to merry minato and hug him forever" kushina says causeing minato to blush

the next to stand up is iruka who smiles

"my name is iruka umino, my likes are kids and teaching, my dislikes are perverted people and my "dream is to teach at the academy" iruka says sitting down whale jiraiya sweat drops

jiraiya smiles and looks at them

"ok now thats done we well meet tomorrow we well be doing a test I sagest not eating breakfast if you dont want to lose your breakfast" jiraiya says with a wicked smile

-time skip to the next day-

minato arrives at the training field seeing kushina and iruka laying down

"hey guys is sensei here yet" minato says looking at kushina

thay both shack no

"so hes late again" minato says sweat dropping

they both nod and a hour quickly passes and there sensei finally shows up

"YOU'R LATE" thay all yell at the top of there lungs

there sensei sighs

"yes I know I am sorry" jiraiya says sweat dropping still

jiraiya shacks his head clear and pulls out two bells

"the test I mentioned yesterday is called the bell test the point of it is to get these bells away from me it doesnt matter how you do it but you just have to get both and who ever doesnt get one well be sent back to the academy" jiraiya says jingling the two bells

they all see that there is only two

"BUT THAT MEANS NO MATTER WHAT ONE OF USE WELL BE SENT BACK" thay all say in unison

jiraiya nods saying that is true

"ok readdy...set...GO!"jiraiya says as all his student hide

thay all get together and minato specks up

"ok its painfully obsessive what we have to do we have to work together or we well all get sent back to the academy so hears the plan first I need both of you to turn into hot girls it well distract him enough for me to slip behind him to get the bells" minato says getting a nod from his team mates

thay all set off with minato going by tree to get behind jiraiya and kushina and iruka see him and transform into girls and go infront of jiraiya

"hello jiraiya-kun" says both in unison making jiraiya get a nose bleed

minato sees them b ack him up to a tree and give him the signal and minato sneaks behind him and he gets the bell and nods and both transform back

"GOT YOU SENSEI" thay both said in unison causing jiraiya to check for the bells making his eyes widen

'those sneaky bastards' jiraiya thinks and he laughs

"looks like you got hem but the qustion is witch of you is going to get sent back" jiraiya says with a smirk but he gets a smirk back

"we have already decided that already" kushina says with a smile

"ether you get all of us" iruka continues with the same smile

"or none of us" minato finishes with a even bigger smile

jiraiya thinks and smiles

"well then I guess theres only one choice" jiraiya says making them all worrie

"you all pass" jiraiya finishes cuseing all to be in shock

end of chapter 3

chapter 4 a new mission well all survive?

Kotina: well there you have it the amazing bell test chappy I hope you liked it ok I am off oh but before I go I own nothing to naruto it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto but I hope to buy it from him ^_^ ok till next time keep reading


End file.
